Okimoto Okino
| beast = | nature = Wind Release }} Okimoto Okino is a shinobi hailing from the destroyed . Taijutsu is Okino's only skill as he has no affinity to ninjutsu. He uses Wind Release to augment his taijutsu skills. Okimoto's one redeeming quality is his mastery over and the Eight Gates. Background Birth and Early Life The aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War left the world in ruins. That includes the Five Great Nations and the isolated country of the Land of Sky. The person known as Okimoto Okino has not been born yet. Three months after the end of the world war, the boy was born. He had a happy life until he turned 3. Disaster struck him and his family. One day, Okimoto was playing in the road with a ball when the upperclassmen were walking down the road. Okimoto accidentally knocked the ball into their path which earned him a beating. His parents attempted to mediate but ended up getting slaughtered in front of his eyes. Crying tears of blood, the toddler ran to his uncle's house and lodged there until the age of 6 when he began to finally understand how cruel the world is. His uncle kept him safe but Okimoto began to train himself. The feelings of anger inside of him for the death of his parents was exploited by the Zero-Tails who is attracted to those negative feelings. Almost at once, Okimoto began to adapt to the usage of Dark Chakra. More Soon Fleeing the Land of Sky Personality Okimoto is a shy young man. His personality can easily take a 360 when something threatens himself or his friends. He especially has strong feelings for ???, a member of his squad. Unluckily for Okimoto, his love is unrequited as the latter has no feelings for him. He proceeds undaunted although slightly wistful at his failed love. Appearance Okimoto is quite the handsome boy. He has strikingly blond hair and has a well-endowed body, his muscles bulging. He usually wears no shirt: just his hoodie. His chest is covered with red tattoos, signs that show his status as the cage for the Zero-Tails. His main weapon is a kusarigama which he calls Enkidu. Why he calls it this is unknown. His bottoms consists of camouflage pants and boots. Around his waist, he wears a red sash that matches the red sash attached to Enkidu. His eyes are a deep crimson as if every Valentine in the world had been boiled down into one mixture. Okimoto has a permanent grin which is probably to hide the hardships he had suffered through in the past. His eyes also let off an aura of playfulness. Abilities Chakra Okimoto was born from an average family so his chakra reflected that of his parents. When his parents were brutally killed as to sink him into despair, Okimoto was temporarily possessed by the , increasing his chakra levels to inhuman proportions. He did not allow this excess chakra to take control of him. After forcing the Zero-Tails back, he had become its "jinchūriki". Now with a seemingly endless supply of dark chakra channeled through the beast inside him, Okimoto is a powerful asset to the Sky until he fled. Taijutsu Okimoto was cast aside because he had no skill for ninjutsu or genjutsu. He had incredible endurance and stamina which allowed him to become a master at taijutsu. Every morning, he wakes up and does ten laps around the entire island in which he lives in on his hands: a never-before-seen feat due to the fact that the island was very large. His unrivalled stamina proved positive for him when he used the Eight Gates. Okimoto could be considered the most powerful genin because of his mastery over the Eight Gates, able to open to the Sixth at the age of 13. Eight Gates Okimoto was an adept user of the Eight Gates, eight limiter tenketsu spread around the body. At the age of 7, Okimoto can open up to the Third Gate of Life. By age 10, he was able to open to the Fifth Gate of Limit (Closing). Upon running away from the Land of Sky, Okimoto showed the ability to open up to and including the Eighth Gate of Death, although he never opened the last gate as he knew death would surely follow. This fear was abated when Okimoto synchronized using his Eight Gates with the Body Revival Technique, negating all of the negative effects. This was due to the Zero-Tails begrudgingly accepting Okimoto's bids for friendship. At this point in time, Okimoto has not befriended the Zero-Tails yet and as a result, had less control over his Dark Chakra. By the time he became a genin, Okimoto could open to the Sixth Gate. Further training is needed for him to advance to the last Gate of Death. Dark Chakra Hailing from the Land of Sky, Okimoto took part in training with the Zero-Tails. His early life was quite tragic which caused him to become the "host" of the Zero-Tails, essentially becoming its jinchūriki. Due to this, Okimoto can naturally generate dark chakra. All he really needs to do is remember his tragic early life and he begins to emanate chakra. He and the Zero-Tails deem it Zero-Tails Chakra Mode. Okimoto's Body Revival Technique is always active and he has perfect control over it when in his chakra mode. Currently, Okimoto has not completely mastered the usage of his Dark Chakra. Trivia *Okimoto's appearance is based off of Child Gilgamesh from Fate/Grand Order.